User blog:Prodigy X/End of an Era
Howdy all :D I just wanted to start off this blog by saying that my main character, Taiga Uchiha, is no longer going to be an Uchiha. I simply got tired of the Uchiha stigmata, mostly how broken they are, and my Tai Chi professor had uttered an ancient Chinese proverb one day..."The prosperous must decay". With that being said and that proverb really sticking with me through my upcoming graduation this weekend, I have decided to make the above-mentioned action and let the Uchiha fall by the way side. Back on track now, Taiga is instead going to be a member of the soon-to-be-created Ōkami Clan or something to that effect...I love wolves. XD With this being said, I turn to you, the wiki members for guidance and counsel as to what to do with Taiga and how to get there. Below are some ideas that I am retaining for him and some ideas that still need a little work done... He is still going to possess the natures of Water, Fire and Lightning (awakened in that order with an affinity to Water) but I need help concerning his ocular powers... He is still going to use Lightning Slayer, which is essentially his version of Kakashi's , but the problem here is the vertigo effect/tunnel vision it is going to give him, an effect easily canceled with Sharingan. Now, I came up with three possible choices for this problem and I would like everyone's opinion on it... *I could leave him with Sharingan and make it the Kekkei Genkai of the Ōkami clan (how they are defendants of the Uchiha and how, in extremely, extremely rare cases, they have an individual born with Sharingan). The problem i fear here is that others will follow my example and instead of an Uchiha problem, we would have a multi-clan problem of Sharingan users OR... *I could leave him with the Sharingan and say that he inherited it from an Uchiha parent (like his current father, Yorinori Uchiha. The problem here is that he is basically an Uchiha by a different name and it lacks the originality I desire OR... *I could get rid of Lightning Slayer altogether, but since I created Taiga back in 2011 for the sole purpose of using Lightning Slayer (which evolved into Lightning Slayer over the following months), this seemed counter intuitive to his initial design OR... *I could use an alternative, fanon dōjutsu that a user had made before the dōjutsu ban (one that they are no longer using perhaps). I would only need the power to read an opponents movements and, maybe, one or two other powers that would negate the tunnel vision. The problem here is, again, the dōjutsu ban which I did spearhead, ironically... OR... Personally, I would like to choose option 3, the fanon dōjutsu, but I am unsure how successful this will be. With the current dōjutsu ban in place, it will difficult to make this a reality without first asking the thoughts of users like User:Njalm2, User:Illusive Dream and User:Silver-Haired Seireitou (although I would consider myself good friends with Sei). As for the type of dōjutsu that I seek...I am NOT looking for a dōjutsu that has any alternative forms (such as the Mangekyō); I want a simple dōjutsu that has only one form (like Byakugan, which, as stated, has only one form). The powers that I would like it to have are the abilities to read my opponents moves, have perceptive vision (but not to copy handsigns and the like), and assess chakra levels (basically, like the power the Sharingan has only without that dreadful Mangekyō and ocular Genjutsu). I also like the power to read an opponents hand signs and discern whether a ninjutsu, genjutsu, or taijutsu skill is going to be used by accessing a list of known jutsu recorded by the eye in the users memory (like a databank). It is not my desire to re-create an alternatively named Sharingan by any means; I simply want something that is unique and original. Well, that is it for me. Hopefully I can get some useful tips and hits from y'all and I can hopefully start setting an example to turn this Uchiha problem around. Well, a guy can wish can't he. :P Prodigy (Speak and Be Heard) 18:33, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts